Benditos accidentes
by Lu on fire
Summary: Mi vida, desde que entré a estudiar NYU, se ha vuelto algo excitante, es mi primer año y aún no me acostumbro a la vida en New York. Todo es excesivamente rápido y para una persona que proviene de un pueblo pequeño, es algo cansado. Extraño a mi familia, a mis viejos amigos y a una vida nocturna sin ruido. ¿Y si una serie de accidentes me llevan a conocer al chico de mis sueños?
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Suzanne Collins, yo solo me divierto con ellos**

**Cap 1**

Mi vida, desde que entré a estudiar NYU, se ha vuelto algo excitante, es mi primer año y aún no me acostumbro a la vida en New York. Todo es excesivamente rápido y para una persona que proviene de un pueblo pequeño, es algo cansado. Extraño a mi familia, a mis viejos amigos y a una vida nocturna sin ruido.

Por suerte, comparto mi departamento con dos personas increíbles; Johanna y Annie han sido mi salvación y todo se debe a las diferentes personalidades que tenemos, como que nos complementamos. Johanna es la despreocupada, la que aporta el factor "diversión salvaje", conoce muy bien la ciudad ya que ella es de Brooklyn, conoce todos los buenos bares y los buenos lugares para comer, tiene un aspecto muy neoyorquino con su cabello corto y ojos vivaces, estudia leyes y creo que es capaz de desarmar al mejor abogado de N.Y porque Jo es algo salvaje.

Por su parte, Annie era muy callada, tímida y reservada proveniente de Connecticut; apenas hablaba, lo que le faltaba era confianza; ahora que llevamos casi medio año viviendo juntas, la niña se ha revelado, resultó una chica muy divertida y de esa clase de amigas en la que puedes confiar si tener dudas, por algo estudiaba psicología, Annie daba miedo cuando se ponía en plan psicóloga.

Mi nombre es Katniss y soy la tercera integrante del grupo, soy de North Carolina, estudio medicina y mi sueño es ser pediatra; se podría decir que mi personalidad es una mezcla entre la personalidad de Annie y la de Jo.

Era Lunes por la mañana y las chicas y yo corríamos por todo el departamento, todas entrabamos a las 8 a.m y ya estábamos llegando tarde, algo normal un Lunes, después de un fin de semana sin tareas o trabajos en el cual nos íbamos a bailar y tomar.

- Jooooooo! dónde está mi blusa azul? - gritó Annie desde el baño.

- Qué sé yo, enana! Búscala debajo debajo de tu cama.- le gritó Johanna

Yo que ya casi estaba lista, solo me faltaba desayunar, decidí irme y comprar algo de camino a la facultad.

- Chicas! Ya me voy, que llego tarde! Las veo en la noche! - grité caminando hacia la puerta- por cierto Annie, tu blusa esta en el armario, donde debería estar, enana desordenada- dije riéndome.

- No me jodas un Lunes por la mañana Kat- gritó Annie ya desde el cuarto.

Caminé por la acera pensando en la jodida clase de anatomía a la que entraba a las 8 de la madrugada, mientras me dirigía a mi cafetería preferida; con una rosquilla con chocolate y un latte salí casi corriendo del lugar; tanta prisa tenía que no me fijé cuando salí que por la acera iba un tipo en una bicicleta, casi me atropella y del susto levanté mis brazos dando un brinco olvidando que tenía en latte en mi mano derecha...

- Mierda, esta caliente!- dijo la voz de un hombre.

Tierra trágame, pensé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Suzanne Collins, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**

**Cap 2**

* * *

- Mierda, esta caliente!- dijo la voz de un hombre.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, es que casi me... digo casi... la bicicleta... lo siento muchísimo- no paraba de balbucear mientras trataba de limpiar con mi servilleta la parte delantera de la sudadera del hombre.

- Todo esta bien, tranquila, yo entiendo, casi te mata el idiota de la bici- podía percibir la sonrisa en él, así que subí la vista para encararlo - mucho gusto chica del café, soy Finnick Odair.

No era un hombre adulto como yo suponía, tenía como mucho 24 años, era alto, de ojos verdes, tenía un color de piel exquisito, muy bronceado, como un surfista, su cabello color bronce y unos dientes blanquísimos que me sonreían con auténtica simpatía.

- Katniss Everdeen, mucho gusto- le dije con la misma simpatía-de verdad lo siento mucho Finnick- le dije señalando su sudadera.

- Tranquila Katniss, fue una extraña y divertida manera de comenzar un aburrido lunes, se te apetece otro café?- me dijo

- Así estoy bien, de verdad... te lo digo en serio Finnick- dije cuando trato de protestar- ya voy tarde a clases- ya tenía 10 minutos tarde.

-Estudias en NYU?- me pregunto con genuino interés.

-Si ahi estudio medicina, siento mucho lo del café, hombre que verguenza, hasta pronto- dije mientras caminaba a paso rápido.

El día se pasó lentamente, como todos los lunes, almorcé con Madge en el usual bar que quedaba cruzando la calle y regresamos a clases. A las 6 en punto iba saliendo por la puerta principal de la facultad cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba

- Kat... Katniss... EVERDEEN!- era Finnick corriendo detrás mio

- Oh! Hola Finnick- la verdad me sorprendía verlo por aquí, qué rayos quería?- qué te trae por estos lugares?

-Pues me dijiste "hasta pronto" y me dijiste donde estudias, asi que me tomé la libertad de esperarte aquí sentado desde las 4 de la tarde- puso cara de niño bueno- te puedo invitar a un café?

La verdad es que Finnick me estaba incomodando un poco...

-Oh Finnick, lo siento, ya he quedado con unas amigas- lo cual era verdad, Annie, Jo y yo habíamos quedado para ir a cenar a La Veta, un bar o cerca de nuestra casa.

-Diles que vengan con nosotros,o nosotros vamos con ellas, yo le puedo decir a unos amigos míos también- tanto insistió que terminé llamando a las chicas para decirles que iba con unos nuevos amigos.

Nos encontramos con los amigos de Finnick, Gale y Marvel en un parque cercano a la facultad y nos fuimos para La Veta.

-Mucho gusto Katniss, soy Gale y el es Marvel- me dijo el muchacho alto, musculoso, de cabello oscuro y enormes ojos grises, sexy, muy sexy, pensé.

-Mucho gusto.- le dije a sexy/Gale y a Marvel que estaba igual de sexy; era alto, con cabello rubio, con cierto aire de arrogancia y muy musculoso. Por qué tenían que ser los tres endemoniadamente guapos!?

- Ya estamos todos?- le pregunté a Finnick.

-No, falta Peeta, pero él conoce el bar y dice que llega luego- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ok, vámonos entonces- les dije.

De la facultad a La Veta no había mucho camino, 20 minutos caminando, así que nos fuimos a pie. Finnick, Marvel y Gale caminaban de una manera despreocupada y me hacían sentir muy pequeña de estatura, Finnick era el más "pequeño" de los tres y como mínimo media 1.85, yo con mi 1.65 no me sentía especialmente grande, además los tres eran musculosos y guapos, no es que yo fuera gorda y fea, pero era un chica normal, ni muy delgada, pero tampoco gruesa, cabello castaño hasta la cintura, me gustaba recogerlo en un trenza y lo que más me gustaba de mi eran mis ojos, grandes llenos de pestañas, con una bonita forma de almendra, pero el color me encantaba, grises muy grises; ahora que lo pienso muy parecidos a los de Gale.

- Es aquí chicos- les dije cuando llegamos al bar

- Vaya, es... pintoresco- dijo Marvel

-Aquí hacen las mejores margaritas que puedan probar- dije a la defensiva

-KAT! Al fin! Muero de hambre!- Johanna llegó como un torbellino, abrazándome- Oh, hola muchachos- ya había notado la presencia de mis nuevos amigos- Johanna Mason, encantada- dijo batiendo sus pestañas de manera inocente.

- Bueno, entremos, tenemos hambre- dijo Finnick después de que cada uno se presentara con Jo.

- Hola chicos- dijo una calmada Annie, ella estaba cuidando la enorme mesa en la que nos íbamos a sentar

-Hola enana, te presento a los chicos, ellos son Gale, Marvel y Finnick- la enana quedó embobada con Finnick, no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Todos tomamos asiento y ordenamos las bebidas, como era lunes yo no tenía ganas de tomar nada con alcohol, así que pedí un Té helado mientras que los chicos ordenaban cerveza y las chicas unas margaritas. No sé en qué momento pasó, pero Gale, que estaba a mi lado, derramó su cerveza; lo único que pude hacer fue levantarme rápidamente para evitar mojarme, cuando me levante empuje a un mesero que iba cargando una charola llena de bebidas, las bebidas cayeron al suelo, mojando al mesero, a mi y a un chico rubio de cara sorprendida...

* * *

**Hola! Qué bueno que llegaron hasta acá abajo! Me parece que la historia va tomando un poco de forma y poco a poco van apareciendo nuestros amados personajes.**

**Tengo pensado hacer toda la historia en KPOV... les gustaría que trabajara desde otro POV?**

**Besos, Lu on fire!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia pertenece a mi pervertida imaginación**

* * *

**Cap 3**

-Bueno...gracias, tenía sed- dijo el rubio empapado de una mezcla extraña de bebidas

-Rayos! Perdóname- le dije al mesero que me sonreía con esfuerzo.

-Tranquila, los accidentes pasan- me dijo y se fue murmurando algo sobre la gente torpe.

-Vaya! Te han dado un baño- escuché que Marvel decía; entonces recordé la existencia del rubio.

-Katniss, el es Peeta, Peeta ella es Katniss, la chica del café- dijo Finnick con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Decir que Peeta era guapo, sería mentir, simplemente era como un dios griego; nariz recta, labios perfectos, cabello rubio que le caía sobre su frente, alto,no tanto como Marvel, pero más alto que Finnick y bajo su camisa negra se podía notar sus músculos y sus fuertes brazos, pero sus ojos, fueron esos ojos azules profundos los que me cautivaron, esos ojos tan profundos como el océano, casi me ahogo en ellos; Peeta me devolvía la mirada con mucha intensidad...

-Peeta Mellark- dijo con voz grave que hizo que me excitara de una manera antes desconocida- mucho gusto Katniss, gracias por las bebidas - añadió un poco sarcástico.

-Bueno, ellas son Annie y Johanna, amigas de Katniss- dijo Finnick, parecía que yo me había quedado muda, seguramente con cara de idiota al ver a semejante hombre, la vergüenza me comía y sabía que si hablaba iba a hacerlo en un susurro; parecía que Peeta estaba esperando una disculpa, o alguna palabra de mi parte, pero no hablé, de hecho no hable en el resto de la cena, ni me moví demasiado con miedo de cagarla de nuevo y quedar aún más en ridículo; los chicos conectaron de inmediato, hablaban, reían, hacían bromas como si se conocieran desde siempre y yo me sentía fuera de lugar por primera vez en mi vida.

Estaba viendo mi postre como si fuera lo más interesante de la vida, cuando levanté la vista, la fijé en Mellark, se ve tan relajado y simpático y entonces también fija su vista en mi y me sonríe; todos los demás desaparecen para mi y quedó colgada de la sonrisa de Peeta, de sus ojos azules fijados en los míos, podría ver esos ojos para siempre y soy conciente que empiezo a fantasear con él: me visualizo con Peeta sobre mi, desnudos, haciendo el amor y esos ojos tan azules, casi negros por la excitación, esos dientes blancos mordisqueando todo lo que pueda de mi piel; entonces Peeta da un respingo y fija su vista en Annie, que al parecer le ha hecho una pregunta, yo bajo la vista y me siento totalmente excitada y muy ruborizada.

- Entonces, Peeta, estás estudiando?- pregunta Annie, yo levanto mis ojos claramente interesada en todo lo que tenga que decir Peeta.

- Ahora mismo no estoy estudiando, he decidido llevar Administración de Empresas en Columbia el año que viene, mis padres tienen una pastelería en New Jersey y quiero hacerme cargo de ella cuando llegue el momento- dice Peeta

- Me imagino que sabes hornear muy bien, a Kat le encantan todas esas cosas, verdad Kat?- dice Johanna, le doy una mirada asesina a Jo y trato de responder de manera normal.

- Oh claro! Alguna vez pensé en estudiar algo relacionado con eso, pero me di cuenta que soy un desastre- bien Katniss, pienso, la respuesta no sonó tan estúpida.

- Deberías enseñarle algo sobre pastelería, Peeta- dice Marvel inocentemente.

- Cuando quieras preciosa- yo asiento y los chicos se enfrascan en su conversación sobre cuál equipo de futbol es mejor si los Giants o los Jets.

A Peeta le suena el celular y se disculpa para ir a contestar, regresa 5 minutos después.

- Te ves muy feliz- le dice Finnick levantando la cejas de manera juguetona- quién te ha llamado para que te deje con esa sonrisa?

- Era Delly, dice que llega mañana.

* * *

**Hola! Qué bueno que llegaron hasta acá abajo! Al parecer Kat tiene pensamientos un poco pervertidos con Peeta (y quién no?) ya casi llega Delly! Actualizaré pronto! **

**Besos, Lu on fire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es mía**

* * *

Oh! Jamás imaginé la posibilidad de que Peeta tuviera una novia, aunque es lógico, es estúpidamente sexy.

- Eso es genial Peeta!- le dice Marvel- hace bastante que no la vemos.

Peeta asiente, pero esa es toda la información que recibimos las chicas y yo sobre Delly, ya que inmediatamente comienzan a hablar de otra cosa y hacen planes para el fin de semana.

- Ya que nosotros conocemos el bar que frecuentan lo adecuado es que ustedes conozcan el que frecuentamos nosotros- dice Peeta - Qué le parece si nos vemos este viernes?

- Qué!? Llevar chicas a nuestro bar!?- bromea Marvel poniendo cara de horror- ni hablar, ya no será un lugar de machos- dice alzando sus brazos como enseñando los músculos- Nah, solo es broma chicas! Nos encantaría llevarlas ahí, es un sitio genial, con buena música y eso, además, hacen muy buenas margaritas- dice viéndome a mi

- Eso esta genial, me encantan las margaritas- le digo a Marvel- a mi me gustaría salir el viernes, no tenemos nada que hacer o si chicas?

-Nada que hacer. responden Annie y Jo al mismo tiempo

Los chicos sonríen y nos ponemos de acuerdo sobre la hora y el lugar de encuentro; el bar se llama_ Cafe Wha?_* y queda relativamente cerca de la facultad de medicina; decidimos entonces encontrarnos el viernes a las 8 p.m fuera de la facultad, también intercambiamos números de teléfono y noto que Annie y Finnick se sonríen con complicidad cuando lo hacen; pagamos la cuenta y nos despedimos prometiendoles que les escribiríamos un mensaje de texto y los buscaríamos en Facebook.

Caminando de regreso a casa

-Hey Annie! Casi te comes a Finnick con los ojos- le dice Jo - qué fue todo eso? yo los vi lanzándose miraditas y sonrisas!- dice imitando los gestos de Annie

- Bueno, ya saben, me pasó su número de teléfono en una servilleta como a los 15 minutos de conocernos- dice Annie - y pasamos toda la cena texteandonos, de hecho tengo una cita con él mañana!- termina de contar con una sonrisa gigante.

- Enana con suerte, Finnick muy guapo!- dice Jo poniendo cara de envidia

-Guapo!? Finnick esta para comérselo- dice Annie dando saltitos de felicidad- gracias por tirarle el café encima Kat!

-Ni me lo recuerdes! Mierda! Mí día no pudo ser más desastroso, primero le tiré el café encima a Finnick, llegue tarde a la estúpida clase de Anatomía y por eso me tocó hacer el trabajo final con el imbécil de Seneca y luego le tiré las bebidas al pobre camarero y a Peeta, lo único bueno fue almorzar con Madge y conocer a los chicos, bueno y que gracias a todo eso, la enana tiene una cita con un tipo muy muy caliente!

-Si tus accidentes hacen que conozcamos hombres guapos, por mi, puedes seguir tirando bebidas- dijo Johanna

Yo le gruño en respuesta y seguimos caminando en un cómodo silencio, Annie se ve emocionada por la cita con Finnick y Johanna se ve feliz también, yo estoy contenta de haberlos conocido, me agrada tener amigos nuevos.

Cuando vine a New York solo conocía a Johanna, ya que nuestros padres se conocían desde la universidad y la amistad se mantuvo fuerte al pasar de los años. Los padres de Jo murieron el año pasado en un accidente de tránsito, pero ella nunca fue muy apegada a sus padres, así que no pasó mucho tiempo de luto; recibió una enorme herencia, gracias a eso puede pagar la universidad y la tercera parte de la renta del apartamento; mi papá murió hace 5 años cuando yo tenía 16; a diferencia del padre de Jo, mi papá no era millonario, pero si muy precavido, desde que se enteró que mi madre estaba embarazada comenzó un ahorro para mis estudios universitarios. Ahora mi madre y yo ahorramos para la educación de mi hermana pequeña Prim.

- He estado pensando en conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo o uno de noche solamente- les comento a las chicas mientras subimos las gradas del edificio en el queda nuestro apartamento- ya saben, para ayudar a mamá con los gasto y contribuir en algo

- Eso es genial Kat, hoy en la mañana vi que ocupaban personal en _Rudy's*_ - dijo Annie- aunque, crees que puedes llevar tu carrera y un trabajo? Yo no podría hacerlo, suena muy difícil- dijo la enana con cara preocupada.

- Yo creo que Kat puede hacerlo- dijo Jo mientras metía la llave en la cerradura, entrabamos y se quitaba los zapatos para dejarlos tirados en cualquier lado.

- Yo también creo que puedo hacerlo, es más, mañana después de almuerzo voy a _Rudy's_.

* * *

**Qué bueno que llegaron hasta acá abajo! Con el fin de hacer la historia más real todos los lugares mencionados son reales, bueno menos el bar La Veta. ****_Cafe Wha? _****es un bar donde han tocado músicos muy famosos como Jimi Hendrix o Bruce Springsteen; Rudy's Music Stop es una tienda de instrumentos musicales y es una escuela de música también, se ubica cerca de Central Park. Cabe mencionar que nunca he estado en N.Y pero me gustaría mucho! **

**Gracias por leer!**

**Besos, Lu on Fire**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoy decidí subir dos capítulos, porque los siento algo pequeños, en fin, ningún personaje es mio, todos pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_- Buenos días!- dije restregándome los ojos y abriendo la nevera para sacar el jugo de naranja para el desayuno._

_-Buenos días cariño- respondió mi mamá ya sentada desayunando con la pequeña Prim - en el horno te dejé el desayuno._

_Saqué el plato con una torre de waffles, los calenté en el pequeño hornito y los llené de jarabe, me serví jugo de naranja y me fui a sentar con mi familia_

_- Mamá... y papá?- pregunté con la boca llena._

_- No hables con la boca llena!- me regañó- Tuvo que salir más temprano porque le surgió un problema en el trabajo, dijo que él pasaba a buscarte luego en el colegio para traerte a casa._

_Fue un miércoles normal, aburrido y frío, a la salida me quedé esperando a papá, 15 minutos, 30 minutos, 1 hora; tal vez lo había olvidado, aunque nunca me había dejado olvidada; disgustada con mi papá caminé bajo la copiosa lluvia hasta la parada del autobús. 45 minutos después bajé del vehículo en la estación que estaba a 200 metros de mi casa,a lo lejos pude ver que en la calle frente a mi hogar estaban estacionadas dos patrullas de policía y una ambulancia_

_Corrí lo más rápido que pude, la lluvia pegándome en la cara violentamente, la ropa totalmente mojada, pegada a mi cuerpo, mi corazón en la garganta, mis manos crispadas por el miedo, llegando a la entrada del jardín, dos hombres vestidos de blanco sacaban una camilla con el cuerpo de mi madre en ella._

_-Eres Katniss Everdeen?- Me preguntó uno de los hombres, yo asentí con mi cabeza viendo el cuerpo inmóvil de mi madre en la camilla_

_- Qué... qué ha pasado? Qué le pasó a mi mamá?- pregunté mientras las lágrimas me bajaban por la cara, pero estaba tan mojada que de seguro no se notaban._

_- Todo está bien ahora, niña, entra y unos de mis colegas te lo explicará todo, llevamos a la Sra. Everdeen al hospital porque tuvo un infarto- dejé de respirar y un sollozo se escapó de mi boca - tranquila niña, ella esta bien, pero se encuentra un poco débil, ahora entra, cámbiate de ropa y baja al comedor, ahí te espera mi colega para que hables con él._

_Obedecí todo lo que él hombre me dijo, aunque no le creí ni un comino, dónde estaba mi papá? No había visto a Prim en ningún lado, mi mamá tuvo un infarto, según ese hombre ella estaba bien... pero entonces por qué se la llevaron al hospital; me cambié rápidamente y bajé corriendo, me encontré con un hombre alto, moreno, cabello corto, me veía con ¿lástima?_

_-Katniss? Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Cinna y soy trabajador social, por qué no nos sentamos?- dijo tomándome del brazo y llevándome al sofá, pero él no se sentó- Katniss, tu padre ha muerto, han encontrado su cadáver en un callejón del centro con varios impactos de bala en su cuerpo..._

_Y mi mundo dejó de girar_

Me levanté sobresaltada, maldito sueño recurrente, me quite con furia las lágrimas de mi cara y caminé directo al baño, hoy tenía que ir a la universidad y de ahí a buscar empleo, no dejaría que los recuerdos de mi padre y su muerte me cagaran el día, no de nuevo.

Me bañé rápidamente y me vestí pensado en que tenía que ir a buscar empleo; las leggins negras, una falda color oro y una blusa manga larga negra con detalles en color oro, botas altas negras, mi cabello castaño en una larga trenza y maquillaje discreto,además en mi bolso llevo mi bata blanca y mi uniforme color celeste ya que hoy tenemos clase práctica en el laboratorio de biología .

Hoy por dicha solo tenía dos cursos, Biología General y Fisiología, salí un poco después de la 1 de la tarde; después de clases tomé el autobús.

- Katniss? Hola!- era Peeta sentado al lado de una hermosa rubia.

* * *

**Hola! Qué bueno que llegaron hasta acá abajo! Bueno, ya vamos viendo un poco más de la historia de Kat; y ya se encontró a Peeta! Creo que mañana también actualizo. Estoy desarrollando algo que creo será un one- shot creo que lo tendré listo para mañana!**

**Besos, Lu on Fire**


	6. Chapter 6

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo me divierto un rato con ellos.**

* * *

-Peeta, ¡hola!- de repente me pongo nerviosa.

-Katniss, ¡qué gusto verte!- Peeta nota que tengo mi mirada puesta en la chica - ella es Delly, Delly, Katniss- le di una sonrisa algo forzada; Delly es alta, muy rubia, ojos verde esmeralda, pestañas largas, pómulos y labios rellenos y llena de curvas en los lugares correctos; eran Barbie y su sexy Ken.

- Es un gusto, Delly- dije mientras me sentaba en el asiento vacío al lado de ellos.

- Y... ¿Hoy no tenias que ir clases Katniss?- me pregunta Peeta después de un largo silencio.

- Si, claro, fui en la mañana; ahora voy a hacer un par de mandados y eso y ustedes, ¿qué tienen planeado para hoy?- pregunté tratando de ser cordial

- Oh, bueno, Peeta y yo teniamos pensado ir a Central Park generalmente ofrecen conciertos al aire libre, son muy bonitos- dice Barbie con una gran sonrisa - también me gustaría ir al Museo de arte Moderno, ¿has ido alguna vez, Katniss?

- Oh claro que he ido, es genial- digo escuetamente - bueno, aquí es donde me bajo yo, que tengan un lindo día- les digo y me bajo del autobús para caminar tres manzanas y llegar a mi destino.

Voy caminando y fijándome en todas las tiendas, restaurantes o lugares que pidan una nueva empleada, consulto en varios restaurantes, en tres tiendas de ropa, en una heladería; en todos los lugares he dejado mi curriculum y he hablado con el gerente de cada lugar, después de tres horas y media al fin llego a la tienda de Rudy's.

Abro la puerta y lo primero que veo es una magnífica guitarra , una Fender color caoba, se ve antigua y muy hermosa, camino hacia la guitarra para verla de cerca.

- ¡Hola, bienvenida a Rudy's! ¿En qué...? Oh, ¡Hola! ¿Katniss, cierto?- volteo para ver que la que me estaba hablando era Barbie, digo, Delly. - ¡Qué pequeño es New York! ¿Qué se te ofrece?- dice Delly, parece muy contenta de verme.

- Oh, bueno, yo, bueno... una... una amiga me dijo que estaba ocupando una nueva empleada y me gustaría bastante trabajar acá, ¿sería posible que hable con el gerente?, ya sabes para darle mi curriculum.- no sé por qué rayos Delly me pone tan nerviosa, un momento, ¿qué hace Delly aquí? ¿ella trabaja aquí? Eso no es posible, ni siquiera vive aquí- mmmm, Delly, ¿cierto?- ella sonríe a modo de respuesta- no te ofendas pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Oooh, bueno, solo estoy de paso, la tienda es de mi abuelo- eso es una sorpresa- iré a llamar al administrador- dice; ella se va y me quedo admirando la Fender.

- El gerente no se encuentra, pero puedes hablar con el administrador de la tienda, el con gusto recibirá tu curriculum y se lo dará luego al gerente, dice que puedes pasar a su oficina, queda en el segundo piso, al fondo- dice Delly, cuando regresa, 10 minutos después.

- Excelente, ¡gracias Delly!- y subo las escaleras sin esperar a que me responda o tenga la oportunidad de decir nada más; camino hasta el final y veo una puerta color café, pegada a la puerta una placa de metal que dice "P. Mellak".

Sin dudarlo, toco con los nudillos tres veces en la puerta, un firme "adelante" me confirma que el que está detrás de la puerta es Peeta; abro con cuidado y me encuentro con él, vestido con un jeans y camisa color negro, vestido distinto a la mañana, se ve caliente, yo estoy caliente con solo verlo, ¿como será debajo que toda esa innecesaria ropa?

- Hola de nuevo Katniss- me devuelve Peeta a la realidad, el me ve y yo le sonrio abiertamente, *no le coquetees Katniss, tiene novia, no seas idiota* pienso.

- Hola Peeta, ¡qué casualidad!- rayos me siento acalorada

- Una linda casualidad- oh, es tan sexy- pero bueno, dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

- Claro, verás, estoy buscando un empleo de medio tiempo; tengo que poder compaginarlo con mis estudios universitarios y pensé en Rudy's. Me queda relativamente cerca del campus y además amo la música, siento que este trabajo es para mi- le digo a Peeta con mi mejor sonrisa

- Veré que puedo hacer, ¿traes tu curriculum?- lo busco dentro de la carpeta y se lo entrego- genial, hablaré muy bien de ti con el gerente, esa es una de las ventajas de que conozcas al administrador- dice Peeta divertido.

- ¡Oh no solo conozco al administrador, también gracias al administrador, conozco a la nieta del dueño de la tienda! Eso me va a ayudar mucho- digo entre risas

- A Delly le gusta alardear que Rudy es su abuelo, yo nunca se lo digo a nadie- dice Peeta aún riéndose.

- Si, tu novia simplemente me lo restregó en la cara- digo yo aún en broma

- ¿Cuál novia? ¿Crees que Delly es mi novia?- Peeta estalla en una sonora carcajada- Delly... Delly - no podía ni hablar de tanto que se reía- ¡Delly es mi hermana menor!

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que llegaron hasta acá abajo! Creo que a partir que este capitulo el asunto se va a poner un poco caliente, y habrá contenido un poco sexual xD creo que me voy a divertir mucho escribiendo los capítulos que vienen. **

**Besos, Lu on fire**


End file.
